


Hit it until it breaks

by 3005year



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, drunk, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3005year/pseuds/3005year
Summary: A short angst where Oikawa Tooru is a coward who ran away from his feelings for too long.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 46





	Hit it until it breaks

His gaze was glazed. He couldn't focus his sight at all. Maybe he was too drunk; maybe he was too angry - he couldn't guess which one was getting the best of him. He reached out his hand to check the time on his phone. The lowest brightness screen still made him uncomfortable. After blinking twice he looked again. It was half-past four am. He was supposed to wake up in two hours and go for a run. He was supposed to; he knew he won't. He smiled bitterly and covered his eyes with his forearm. He felt too bad to get up. He felt too bad to think about it. Yet, it was the only thing he was doing this night.

  
He didn't understand why it made him so upset. But he couldn't forget what he saw.

  
"He is only my stupid-" lover he wanted to say, sadly he knew that he couldn't "my stupid mistake." 

  
A sad laugh resonated inside the four walls. Yet no other sound was heard.

  
Hours passed and he was still laying on a cold couch. He felt way sober but he started feeling sicker, and sicker each minute. Soon he heard someone playing with a door lock. He didn't bother to move. After a minute the door finally opened up. A drunk raven-haired male stood in the corridor. The male undressed clumsily; he almost had fallen because of the liquor in his blood. 

  
"How was it with them?" he said full of spite, not bothering to even look at the person

"How was fucking them behind my back?" 

  
"Oikawa?" hearing him say his name so innocently made him feel sicker than before.

  
"How was it Tobio?" he repeated himself louder.

  
"What are you even talking about?" after hearing it he wanted to vomit. "You were the one who turned me down, remember?" 

  
He opened his mouth to disagree, but then he remembered it. The raven-haired male was right. He was the one who turned him down. He ran away from his feelings till they broke loose when he saw him kissing someone else than him. _Hit it until it breaks._ _He ran away from them until they broke him._

  
A single tear ran down his cheek, and a faint smile appeared on his face. 

  
"Right."


End file.
